Control
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: This time, Umi is in control. Futa!Umi


"Hey Umi."

You turn around to see Maki standing behind you with her arms crossed. "Hello Maki," You respond. "What do you need?"

She smirks. "It's not what I need," She says, "It's what your girlfriend needs. Kotori's waiting for you in classroom 2E."

"An empty classroom?" You ask. "Why?"

"Oh, come on Umi, this should be easy," She says, smirking. "She probably chose an empty classroom because she doesn't want a repeat of last time." Maki chuckles, her smirk growing wider. "I remember seeing you all laid out on the clubroom table while she rode you like a-"

"MAKI!" You yell at her, a blush spreading across your face. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," She says, shrugging. "Anyway, you better go see Kotori." She moved past Umi and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck," She says with a smile.

* * *

You peek into the classroom to find that Kotori is already there, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. She looks up at you as you enter and smiles brightly.

"Kotori" You say, smiling back.

"Umi-chan!" She runs up to you and wraps you in a tight embrace. You look into her eyes. There's a certain hunger to them. "I need you so bad," She whimpers.

She forces you against the wall, capturing your lips in a rough kiss that you're all too happy to melt into. You eagerly part your lips to let her tongue in, but for some reason she doesn't push yours around or run hers along every inch of your mouth like she usually does. She's more tentative, passive. Like she's waiting for you to make a move.

She pulls away to let you catch your breath. She's always been the better kisser, and knows that you just need a break sometimes. You prepare to ask her what was up with the kiss, but she speaks first.

"Umi-chan, I want you to take me."

So she just wants sex. Well, it's not like you haven't-wait, what? "Take" her? As in, take her virginity? Well, you did that quite some time ago, although it really felt more like she took yours. You need to know what exactly she's getting at.

"I…I don't understand," You say nervously. "What do you mean?"

There's a look in her eyes. Like always she reminds you of a small bird, but this time she seems more helpless, more submissive. Everything about her body language screams "prey".

"Umi-chan," She says, her tone pleading and desperate, "I want you to make me your bitch."

 _Make me your bitch_. Hearing it come from Kotori's mouth nearly floors you. She never swore, ever. Perhaps that's why you feel this intense hunger growing in your abdomen. This is something you have never seen before. And gods be damned if you're not going to enjoy it.

"Very well," You say. Your voice is low and husky, and as you pull her against you you can feel her shiver. You bite her ear before whispering into it. "Just be a good little bitch and everything will be fine."

You smash you lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. You force your tongue into her mouth and press it against hers, pinning it. You then get at every single corner of her mouth, taking in her wonderful taste. She tastes sweet, like candy, and you feel like you really could eat her up. She whimpers as you finally pull away, a string of saliva connecting your mouths. That noise is so beautiful, so wonderful. You feel your control slipping. You're barely aware of what you're doing when you almost tear off her blazer and shirt.

Before you know it you're straddling Kotori's waist and staring at her breasts. To be perfectly honest, you've always thought she had wonderful breasts, perfectly sized and just the right balance between soft and firm. You reach down and take one in each hand and you squeeze. She cries out softly, and a growl tears its way from your throat. You continue to fondle her as you bend down and take one of her nipples into your mouth. You bite down hard before sucking roughly. She almost screams. You continue to give such rough treatment to her breasts, biting and sucking. Normally touching Kotori's boobs is a privilege, and you could only do what she wanted you to. But in this moment, she is your possession. And you have a right to handle your own things however you damn want.

You grind your hips against her. Right now your cock is as hard as steel and you're pretty sure she can feel it. You want her to feel it. You want her to know that you are in control now, that her body is yours to take. You want to show her your prowess, make her worship your mighty cock, reduce her to a writhing pile of orgasmic screams and moans as you sow your seed deep inside her.

"Umi-chan," She gasps. "Please fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

You stop. Your previous confidence crumbles like wet paper. You don't exactly know why. Maybe the pressure of being on top for the first time is finally getting to you. You stare at her face. She's practically glowing red, her blush is so intense. You almost fall apart at the pleading look in her eyes. This is all so strange. How do you fuck her? Your role in the relationship is to be fucked. This isn't your place. You sit and think for a moment. In your musings you remember something. A conversation you had with Maki about a week ago.

You were sitting in the music room, getting your various sheets of lyrics in order, when she burst into the room looking more than a little haggard. You asked her what had her so tired.

"Nico-chan's been damn near insatiable recently," She had replied, sitting at the piano bench in a huff. "I swear, I'm gonna have to start wearing a cup or something so she can't just yank down my panties and blow me whenever she wants."

"You don't like all this…affection you're getting from her?" You had asked.

"Oh, no, I definitely like it," She said, uncovering the piano keys. "I'm just exhausted, is all." She turned to you, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Know what I love, though?"

You didn't answer. You knew that she was just going to say something to get you flustered.

"I love it when she lets me top," She had said, casually beginning to play a piece as if she wasn't talking about screwing her girlfriend. "She lets me take her from behind. Really makes me feel in control."

 _In control_. That's what you should be feeling right now. You look down at her, still flushed and panting. The fire reignites inside you. You know what to do now. You slide off of her. "On your hands and knees. Now." You growl as you speak, and she obeys with a quiet whimper.

You find yourself with a great view of Kotori's ass. She has one of the cuter butts out of all of the members of µ's, if you do say so yourself. You feel lucky that she is your girlfriend, and that her ass is yours to touch as you please. You flip up her skirt and pull down her panties, revealing her soaked pussy. You run your hand along her ass before drawing your hand back and roughly smacking it. She lets out a loud moan and you repeat your actions, spanking her again and again, until her skin is a bright red and her pussy is dripping fluid onto the floor. "Umi-chan!" She pleads. "Please, hurry up and fuck me!"

You smack her again. "Such a little slut," You say as you pull down your own panties, finally freeing your erection. "Getting so turned on from being spanked." You line the head of your cock with her pussy, rubbing it against her wet lips. You lean over so your mouth is near her ear, and you whisper. "Naughty sluts like you need to be punished." With that, you forcibly shove your cock inside her.

She screams, but you're too focused on pounding into her and leaving marks all over her neck and shoulders to care. You feel her tight, wet pussy squeezing your cock as if for dear life. You hear her ragged breathing as she screams and cries intermittently. Her body is submitting to you. You are in control. It's such an intense, primal feeling. You love it.

You bite into her shoulder and speed up your thrusts. She continues to moan louder and louder, until finally she shouts out, "Umi-chan! I'm coming!" Great timing, you're at the brink of orgasm yourself. You thrust a few more times, making absolutely certain that she reaches her peak, before you let go.

Never, in your entire life, have you experienced such an intense orgasm. You feel as if reality is restructuring itself around you, constant shifts tearing almost painfully through your body. In this space there is only you and her, and in this moment that's all you care about as you continue to thrust into her with arrhythmic, animalistic fervor. Finally you slow, pressing your hips into her backside as you release the last of your seed deep inside of her.

For a moment, there is quiet. Then you realize that you are exhausted, and you just barely manage to pull out and roll to the side before you collapse on top of her. You lie still for a moment, catching your breath and reflecting on your actions in the past ten minutes. You wonder if Kotori really liked it. You were so rough with her, she was never even that rough with you…

Your question is answered when she leans over and kisses you. The kiss is so soft, so gentle, in such stark contrast to what you were doing not even a minute previously. She pulls away after a moment and smiles.

"Umi-chan," She says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," You manage to say.

She smiles again. "You know Umi-chan," She says, raising a finger to her lips. "We should do this again sometime."

* * *

"So," Maki asks as you sit with her in the music room again. "How was your 'meeting' with Kotori?"

"It was fine," You say, not looking up from your lyrics.

"What did you do with her?" Maki says, that teasing grin plastered across her face. "Any…riding?"

"No. No riding," You say, still continuing to work on your lyrics.

"No riding, huh?" Maki says, a genuine look of surprise coming over her. "Alright, now I really wanna know what you did."

You look up from your lyrics and look her straight in the eye. "I will say only this," You say. "For once, I took control."


End file.
